Blaire Vherestorm
Blaire Vherestorm was a member of the Legion of Villains and the former leader of the Trifecta. He was one of the main antagonists of Season Four and a supporting antagonist in Season Five. History Background ]] Blaire was once a normal human named John. He was an ambitious, shy, bullied teenager who was tired of his humdrum life and aspired to be great. One time, he wrote a story about a powerful sorcerer named Vherestorm for his English class. Unfortunately, everyone hated it and they instead called John crazy, harassing him non-stop. One day, John was visited by the Darkness, who offered him all the power he had written about in his story if he helped him. John accepted the offer, as well as insisting to be referred to as "Blaire Vherestorm." Together, he and the Darkness built a power transfer compulsion system (the Beacon) that would absorb the powers of whoever was is the confines of the cave during its destruction, and transfer it to the Darkness. However, the Darkness could not regenerate because Mario, whose physical form was the first he took, was powerless and as a result the universe demanded equilibrium. He decided that if Mario and Luigi had to deal with a group of villains they would have no choice but to get their powers back, so he had Blaire recruit Liquid Snake, after he was shot by Solid Snake earlier, and also pick up Ken. Blaire made arrangements with them and they became The Trifecta. Season Four ]] After the formation of the Trifecta, Blaire and his henchmen ambush Mario, Luigi, and their best friends, but leave them alive. After they leave, Liquid Snake and Ken question his plan, with Blaire giving them few answers. After the Mushroom Force get their powers back, the Trifecta begins to plan for the final battle. He has Liquid Snake and Ken take up their positions while he heads into the forest to battle Mario. However, this is where Blaire disobeys the Darkness' orders. Instead of battling Mario and the others, he was supposed to cease action the moment they got their powers back. killing Blaire]] When the final battle begins, Blaire proves to be more than a match for Mario, but is interrupted right before killing him. The Darkness reveals himself to Blaire and Mario, and lets Mario run off before furiously confronting Blaire. The Darkness is disgusted by Blaire even thinking that he could be more powerful than him, and then kills him with his Black Widow Blade replica for disobeying his orders. Season Five ]] Blaire is subsequently resurrected by Ganon to serve in the Legion of Villains and get his vengeance, as he holds a vendetta against the Darkness and, to a lesser extent, Mario. Blaire goes up against Snake in the first battle between the Mushroom Force and League of Bad Guys. The two go toe-to-toe in a fistfight, until Blaire knocks Snake out with a headbutt. When the Darkness arrives at the base, Blaire, along with the others, charges at him, only to get frozen in place with the others. confronting Blaire at the battlefield]] Later on, because of his desire for vengeance, Blaire directly goes against Ganondorf's orders and leaves with a duo of rebellious ninjas to take down the Mushroom Force without assistance, despite Ganondorf's desire to kill Mario himself. Ness has a vision of this and warns the others about it. Subsequently, Blaire is intercepted on the soccer field by Snake, Ryu, Ken, and two pirates. Blaire greets his old comrade Ken, believing him to have chosen the wrong side. He then prepares to do battle against the group, unafraid of dying again, despite the fact that Ganondorf won't bring him back a second time. ]] Blaire succeeds in shooting Snake with his own gun, almost killing him. Ryu brings Snake to safety while Ken battles his old comrade. Blaire easily overpowers Ken but is then confronted by Waluigi. The two meet for the first time, but decide to keep the meeting brief. Waluigi, now more powerful than ever, launches several fireballs until Blaire runs off. Chasing him down, Waluigi throws a heavily intense fireball into his face and easily knocks Blaire to the ground a couple of times. Waluigi then stabs him with his beam sword, killing him once and for all. Personality When he was known as John, Blaire was a meek, but ambitious young man who aspired for greatness, but was frequently bullied by those around him. The Darkness played onto his ambitions and frustrations in order to make him a useful tool. After forming an alliance with and gaining power with the Darkness, John adopted a new persona which he considered suitable for his new identity. Primarily, Blaire presented himself calm and commanding, though he became annoyed very easily when someone questioned his judgement. His confidence in his strength stemmed from his newfound power. He also had a habit of putting emphasis on certain words, and raising his chin. His ambition proved to be the end of him; his desire to become the most powerful being in the Real World resulted in him betraying the Darkness Abilities / Skills 's fireball away with only his hands]] *'Learning Power:' Blaire's ability was obtained from the character he wrote about in his English class. Vherestorm had the power, revealed by the Darkness, of "learning power." This could mean that he either observes or battles to obtain the power used, or mimic the form of the abilities used by others. However, it appears that, with his resurrection in Season Five, he lost the powers he learned in Season Four, as he was unable to block Ness's psychic powers or Waluigi's fireballs. **'Protection:' Blaire used this ability to learn how to block other abilities. He was able to mentally block Ness' psychic powers and physically deflect Mario's fireballs with his bare hands. **'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Blaire's most used ability is his fighting skills, which he used in all of his battles, he beat solid snake in combat twice, easily beat ken, and even overpowered Mario with ease (though Mario wasn't at his peak) Trivia *Blaire is one of the only characters who has deflected a fireball with his hands, the other being Nox Decious. However, Mario has consumed a fireball and converted it into one of his own and reflected one with his cape. *Blaire's personality is what Rich Alvarez originally wanted the Darkness to be like: Calm and commanding. *The camera can frequently be seen in the reflection of Blaire's sunglasses. *Blaire's "glasses" change frequently throughout the series: When first introduced, he wore what looked like to be black tinted glasses. In Episode 57, he sported a pair of shades. In all of Season Five, Blaire wears a larger pair of shades. Relationships The Darkness Blaire and the Darkness seemed to regard each other as equals in the beginning of their alliance. However, Blaire's aspirations of greatness drove him to go against the Darkness' orders and prove himself Darkness' superior, which eventually led to his death. Mario Blaire held a grudge against Mario in his time with the Trifecta because he was one who the Darkness was unable to defeat, so Blaire made it his personal ambition to kill Mario and prove himself stronger than Darkness. After his resurrection, Blaire chose to go against Ganon's orders and hunt down Mario himself for revenge. Solid Snake After Solid Snake killed Liquid during the battle against the Trifecta, Blaire tries to avenge Liquid's death by battling Snake after his resurrection. Unfortunately for Blaire, he was killed by Waluigi after wounding Solid Snake. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Original characters Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The League of Bad Guys Category:Deceased Category:Trifecta Category:Males